What If?
by Jireyrey
Summary: The world, you see, is full of 'If's. What if, just if, the whole 'Rido' incidents didn't occur (except the first incident about Kaname resurrecting), and Yuuki's parents, Juuri and Haruka are still alive, and Kaname and Yuuki are grown up in the Kuran Household?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; MUST READ!**

**This fan-fiction is about Vampire Knight. The story's simple summary is just about teenager Yuuki and Kaname, living their life with Juuri and Haruka, because the Rido incident didn't occur.**

**RATING WARNING: Mature.  
Yes, there is Lemon, so if you hate sexual related stuff about those two, then I advice you to GTFO by clicking the 'x' button on the far top right. Also, do the same if you're too young. Just saying; there will be kisses, hugging, and sex.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.**

* * *

"Kaname Onii-Sama(formal way of brother)!" Yuuki shouted as she jumped behind Kaname, hugging him.

"Ah," Kaname said in surprise putting down his book. "Yuuki... You surprised me...What brings you here?..."

"I was reallyyy bored," Yuuki smiled behind him. "So I thought I'd pay you a visit!" She giggled.

"Heh..." Kaname said. "What do you want me to do then?"

"Since Okaa-Sama(formal way of mother) and Oto-Sama(formal way of father) is having fun-"

"Wait, having fun?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah," Yuuki replied. "Okaa-Sama is sitting on Oto-Sama on the sofa, making some...weird noises."

_Woah,_ Kaname thought. _Those two...seriously?!_

"So I came to your room secretly, without them knowing."

_Impossible, _Kaname thought. _They should have noticed Yuuki by her scent._

"Hey, hey... What were they doing?" Yuuki asked.

"_'What were they doing'_... They were doing things that lovers are doing, Yuuki..."

"Stuffs that lovers do? What are they?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"You'll know when you're old enough," Kaname said. "You've got to sleep, _now._" Kaname held Yuuki, walked to the bed and laid her down.

"B-but..."

"No buts. You've got to sleep,Yuuki. I'll sleep beside you, aright?"

"Alright," Yuuki pouted. She turned around, not facing Kaname with her eyes closed.

"Yuuki..."

"What?" She sounded pissed.

"What's wrong? Face towards me and sleep."

"I don't 'wanna."

"Why?"

" 'Cause...I hate you, Onii-Sama."

"What? Hate _me? _Are you sure?"

"Yup," Yuuki said.

Kaname put his arms around Yuuki's waist. "Ka-kaname Onii-sama...?" Yuuki said softly. Kaname started moving his fingers, tickling Yuuki.

Yuuki laughed, trying to get away from Kaname's arms. "No-stop!"

Kaname asked, "So, do you love me? Or hate me?"

"H-hate-!"

"Oh? I see..." Kaname started to tickle Yuuki more.

"I-I love you! So stop-!"

"Really?"

"Ye-yeah-!"

"Kiss me." Kaname said as he stopped tickling her. He closed his eyes and exhaled, slightly disgusted of himself. _I'm doing the same thing they're doing... Disgusting me._

Yuuki caressed his face, directly over him, holding it as if it was something precious to her. "I love you, Kaname Onii-Sama, I really do." She said as she leaned in until her lips melted to his.

Kaname knew what he was doing. He was not the type to lose his head and thoughts and logic and intellects over matters. He knew he was grabbing her, warping his arms around her, hands on her back, pressing her down on him.

She resisted a bit, but was too weak against him. He wanted to eat her, to crawl under her skin and never leave, but he was also a logical and calm man, and he would not let this dreadful monster called lust manipulate him.

He loosened his clasp on her as he licked her pale, delicious neck, but did not bite; he would not taste the sweet, juicy fruits of this flower so soon.

When he knew what he was doing, he stopped.

"I'm sorry," Kaname uttered and looked at Yuuki. He reached out to touch her, but she flinched.

His hand fell away and he repeated, "I'm sorry." He stood up and smiled, "I am just going to sleep in the study tonight." He went to the door and twisted it open.

He looked back and whispered, "Sweet dreams." and closed the door.

Yuuki rolled around on the bed, covering the blankets above her and sniffed. She repeated and repeated his name like a mantra. "Kaname... Kaname... Kaname...!"

* * *

This is my first time writing and showing it to public. I _love_ reading and I grew fond of books _and _pencil/pen to write. Reading gives me ideas, or watching animes. They both give me imagination to think and fantasize. (I sound like a pervert here.)

I'm terribly sorry that it's so short. I tried to write long; but it seems impossible to me to continue from there since it's quite exciting, no? Anyways, I hope you liked it to this part. If you didn't, you have an option to GTFO by clicking the 'x' button on the far top right .

I'll continue writing this, after I feel like I'm popular enough and that my writings are NOT a waste since someone is reading them which is you! I feel like popularity is a part of art because if you get attention ,your passion for writing will grow more and more and you might start to feel confident about yourself. c:

ANYWAYS! Thankyou for reading! Byebye!

* * *

For the thing about "**collaborations** Special **requests** Open", you can actually request for a story or a collaboration of a story what animes/manga/whatever I should write a fanfiction about, but if I ignore your request, it doesn't mean I'm 'ignoring' you. It's either that I didn't see, or it's an anime/manga/whatever that I'm not familar about so don't go all gloomy alright?


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; MUST READ!**

**This fan-fiction is about Vampire Knight. The story's simple summary is just about teenager Yuuki and Kaname, living their life with Juuri and Haruka, because the Rido incident didn't occur.**

**RATING WARNING: Mature(Kinda;) Yes, there is Lemon, so if you hate sexual related stuff about those two, then I advice you to GTFO by clicking the 'x' button on the far top right. Also, do the same if you're too young. Just saying; there will be kisses, hugging, and sex.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.**

* * *

"Kaname Onii_-Sama_..?" Yuuki knocked on the study's door. "Kaname Onii-_Sama_?"

Kaname heard his beloved sister's voice behind the door. Calling his name sweetly; he was happy. When he was about to answer, he stopped. He was remembering yesterday; remembering her flinch when he was about to hold her.

_Is he still sleeping_, Yuuki thought. _Or is he...ignoring...me?_

Kaname tighten his fists. If _only_ he could go out and hug her tightly, not letting her go! But he couldn't. Remembering yesterday, he couldn't. He laid down on the sofa staring up in the ceiling.

He heard Yuuki walking away from the study, disappointed and with regret. He sighed.

"Yuuki..." He murmured, as he closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he decided. He stood, and chased after Yuuki.

Yuuki sighed. She was in a garden, full of roses. She was sitting down on a bench, holding a rose in her hand. "I shouldn't have done that..." She murmured as she took a petal by petal, thinking, _he loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not._

"Done what?" A voice asked behind, then hands reached Yuuki's cheeks, pulling her head up to see...Zero.

"Zero!" Yuuki stood, throwing the rose down to the ground with the petals that had fallen. She hugged Zero, tightly, and Zero noticed that something is wrong; something has happened.

"What's the matter, is it Kaname Kuran?"

Yuuki nodded, and released Zero. "I made him a bit mad and sad," Yuuki said. "I love him, what should I do?"

"You should talk to him directly," Zero told her. "I'm no help." He raised his head and sniffed. _He's here._

"Kiryuu.." Kaname said as he appeared behind Zero's back.

"Kuran," Zero smirked. "I heard you had a small quarrel with Yuuki."

"That is none of your concern," Kaname said as he glared at Zero.

Zero put his hand around Yuuki's shoulder. He pulled her closed to him and whispered, "I'll fix this." Yuuki squirmed, "Let me go!" she shouted.

Zero held her chin. "Yuuki... Did you ever imagine that I wanted to try this...?" He asked. He leaned in, and kissed Yuuki.

Kaname was shocked. "How dare you-" The ground was crushing toward Zero; Zero pushed Yuuki aside and missed the attack. "Thanks for the treat, Yuuki." He said seductively and left the two behind.

Kaname walked towards Yuuki, and held her. "Yuuki... My precious..." He held her tight, not letting her go. "Tell me, where did he touch you?" He asked, looking at Yuuki's eyes deeply.

"He just...held me.. Then-" Yuuki covered her mouth, and wiped her lips. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright." Kaname held her. He pulled her chin up, like Zero did. He whispered in her ear, like Zero did. Then, he kissed her, like Zero did, passionately. He forced his tongue in, and tasted Yuuki's mouth. He licked her lips to disinfect Zero's kiss. He then kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, going down to her neck. He licked her pale, delicious neck, but did not bite, yet.

"Yuuki... You do know that the lover's blood could only quench the thirst of a vampire, right?.."

Yuuki nodded. She knew what was coming. "You can," She whispered on his ear. "You can taste me."

Kaname teleported with Yuuki to his room, on his bed. He pulled her down on the bed, and kissed her passionately. His kisses went down to her neck. He sucked, and nibbled on her neck leaving a mark that she was his. One and _only his_. He licked her pale neck, which made her shiver. He bit on her neck, sucking the blood, drinking the blood, gulping. It was warm, delicious, sweet; he wanted more, of _her._

Yuuki moaned in pain and in pleasure, and it was kind of turning her on. Her hands went up to his hair, caressed and held it. She pulled his head down, making him drink and taste more of her.

"Kaname Onii_-Sama_.." She moaned, this time in only pleasure. "I love you.." She whispered in his ear.

He stopped, realizing her drank too much. He licked her wound, and the remaining blood flowing down her neck. "Sorry... Are you alright?" He asked as he caressed her long, silky hair.

"Un.." She said as she nodded. "Since it's you, Onii_-Sama_... I'm alright." She stood and changed to her pajamas which was just a long comfortable dress, and went on the bed hugging her brother.

"Can I spend a night here with you?" She asked, as she held her brother tightly.

"Of course," Kaname replied. He pet her head, and caressed her hair to make her comfortable and sleep. He smiled, and closed his eyes. He slept, dreaming of him, Yuuki and their baby living together in a house, happily.

* * *

Whew! Finally done! Sorry it took a while and again, sorry it's short! I made Zero appear; taking advantage of his love to her. Sorry for the YuukixZero fans! At least I put some kiss with them; rejoice, hurhur. Anyways, I hope you liked it to this part. If you didn't, you have an option to GTFO by clicking the 'x' button on the far top right.

You don't have to wait for Chapter Three for so long; I'll try writing tomorrow or maybe the day after tomorrow.

ANYWAYS! Thankyou for reading! Byebye!

* * *

For the thing about "**collaborations** Special **requests** Open", you can actually request for a story or a collaboration of a story what animes/manga/whatever I should write a fanfiction about, but if I ignore your request, it doesn't mean I'm 'ignoring' you. It's either that I didn't see, or it's an anime/manga/whatever that I'm not familar about so don't go all gloomy alright?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This fan-fiction is about Vampire Knight. The story's simple summary is just about teenager Yuuki and Kaname, living their life with Juuri and Haruka, because the Rido incident didn't occur.**

**I am rating this M for sexual themes.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino.**

* * *

"Mhmm..." Yuuki moaned, as she opened her eyes slowly to see what caused her to awake. She sat up, rubbing her eyes slowly.

"Don't." A voice said behind her, and held her hand to prevent her from rubbing. "It'll hurt your eyes."

"Onii_-Sama_..."

"Hmm?" Kaname smiled, as he caressed her soft, silky hair.

Yuuki smiled and caressed his face, directly over him, holding it as if it was something precious to her.

"Yuuki?..." Kaname asked, putting his hand over her hands on his right cheek.

Yuuki still caressed his face. "You're so beautiful and handsome..."

"You're the most beautiful to me," Kaname smiled. "Most beautiful than the female vampires out there." Kaname caressed her face like she was doing. "I love you... I plan to never, ever, let you go."

"I don't plan to," Yuuki giggled. "and I love you. I'll follow whereever you go. But Onii_-Sama_... _If_ you ever have a woman that you love more than _me_, please kindly do tell me so I could leave you two happily." Yuuki said as she smiled, trying her best not to make her tears fall over her eyes. One tear drop fell from her eyes. Then another, then another. She was crying, and she covered her face with her hands, sniffling.

"Yuuki..." Kaname said as he hugged her and comforted her. "I love you. One and only you. Ever since you were born, I decided I would protect you. I also fell in love with you since then. If you still want to, I could still be your fiancee and marry you, but if you have another man you love, I'll take you away from him!" Kaname hugged Yuuki tightly, closed his eyes and sniffed her scent. He wiped off Yuuki's tears with his thumb. He licked her tears when more were falling. "I love you...and only you."

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Kaname! Yuuki! Open up!" A voice called out outside of Kaname's door. It sounded desperate; and shocked.

"Juuri, leave them alone." Another voice said outside calmly.

"But I can't, Haruka! They're grown up now! They're adults! They know stuffs like...like sex!" Juuri exclaimed.

"Yuuki, pretend to sleep for a while," Kaname whispered to Yuuki, kissing her forehead. Yuuki nodded, closing her eyes. Kaname smiled, and walked up to the door to open up.

"Okaa_-Sama_, Oto_-Sama_, what's with this ruckus?" Kaname said, pretending to yawn, and rubbed his eyes to act like he has woken up from their talking.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kaname. It's just, Juuri's worried about Yuuki." Haruka said, apologizing to Kaname for waking him up.

"Yuuki's asleep; I told you she's safe in my arms." Kaname smiled weakly; showing them he's still sleepy.

"Well, you're still a guy! You MIGHT rape her!" Juuri exclaimed, awfully worried about her daughter.

"Oh, dear Juuri. It's not rape when Yuuki dear wants it." Haruka laughed, imagining what Yuuki will do when Kaname does stuff to her like that.

"Shut up, Haruka!" Juuri smacked Haruka's head, annoyed. "I don't care! Still, Yuuki's in danger!"

"Haha, you know, Kaname? I remember Juuri and I drugging our father and mother and our brother, Rido, to sleep so we can have sex." Haruka laughed, thinking about how they managed to lie when they were caught naked in bed.

"Haruka, shush! You'll teach him!" Juuri shouted.

"Ah, Oto_-Sama_, that's a nice idea." Kaname smiled, thinking about doing that thing to their parents.

"I know right? And it was Juuri's idea. She's such a perv-"

SMACK!

"Okay, enough!" Juuri exclaimed. "Kaname, just let Yuuki sleep, alright?! And Haruka, let's go back to bed!" Juuri held his collar.

"Ooh, you want sex that badly since we're in the topic? Ah, Juuri. Protection or raw?" Haruka smiled seductively.

"NONE of them above!" Juuri shouted, and dragged Haruka to their bedroom.

Kaname smiled, and closed his door, locking. He heard Yuuki giggling so he walked to the bed and lay next to her.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked, smiling.

"It's just, the idea was funny." Yuuki laughed quietly, not making their parents know she's awake.

"Ah, do you want to do that to them?" Kaname asked, smiling seductively now.

"Eh?" Yuuki blushed. "I...I don't mind." Yuuki turned around from Kaname.

Kaname knew her face was very red now. He smiled, and hugged Yuuki from behind. "I'll wait for you to be ready. Anytime, any day."

"Kaname Onii_-Sama_..." Yuuki turned around. She leaned in, trying to kiss his lips, and feel melting to his arms.

_AH! AH! HARUKA! AHH!_

Yuuki stopped. "Eh." She said, as she sat up on the bed with Kaname. "...Okaa..._-Sama_?"

_AH! HARUKA! AAHH!_

Kaname and Yuuki were dumbfounded by their mother's moaning. Did they expect Kaname to sleep soon?

_YES, HARUKA! I LOVE-AH! AH! I LOVE IT-AHH-!_

Yuuki was somehow blushing, thinking when she has sex, will she be like that?

_AH! AH! AH! I'M-AH! I'M-I'M COMING-AHH!_

_YES, HARUKA! LET'S COME TOGETHER-AH! AH!_

_AHHH-!_

Kaname smiled and looked at Yuuki. She was bright red; and he smirked.

"Yuuki, don't worry. You'll be like that soon." Kaname laughed, and laid down on bed.

"Eh? What's that suppose to mean?!" Yuuki pouted and looked at Kaname.

"It means what it's suppose to mean." He smiled and closed his eyes.

Yuuki pouted, and laid next to Kaname. She caressed his hair, smiling. She closed her eyes, hugged Kaname and slept.

**. - G** :

Yuuki and Kaname went to eat breakfast(more like dinner) with their parents; but were terribly quiet.

"Yuuki? What's wrong? Why are you quiet? Even you, Kaname." Juuri asked, being curious why they were quiet and were not even speaking a word.

"Did you guys-" Haruka paused, looking at his children staring at him disgustingly. They nodded; and continued to eat their food.

"Hmm? What?" Juuri asked, not knowing the situation.

When Haruka when back to their bedroom, he told Juuri that they had heard her this morning.

Juuri blushed, hard, and didn't came out of the room for days.


	4. What If Notice

Alright, so, hello there everyone!

Jireyrey here.

Well, first of all, I'd like to apologize for the inactiveness.

Also, I'm going to remake the story of 'What If' and think for a while for the title.  
And, I'm going to make a new story of YuMe(KanamexYuuki) since I've got a great idea for it!

I won't say what it is since I'm afraid people might take advantage for it.

Well, that is all.

Once again, I'm sorry for the inactiveness.


End file.
